


Checkmate

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written forldydark1.





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **ldydark1**.

At the beginning of the school year, the chessboard brought them together. A way to fight their battles without leaving each other bloody and battered.

Now, Harry saw it as something that stood between them like a chaperon keeping two lovers from letting their hearts overpower their heads.

Harry watched Draco as he pondered his next move, hair lit golden by the fire, skin warm and flushed. His fingers brushed the tabletop and Harry ached to know what they'd feel like touching him.

"Potter," Draco said, snapping Harry out of his daydream, "it's your move."

Harry furrowed his brow as he tried to figure out what move Draco had made. 

"Draco, what is your bishop doing to my knight?" he asked astonished at what he was seeing playing out before his eyes.

"It's called sodomy, Potter. Familiar?" 

Without a moment's hesitation, Harry stood and flipped the chessboard, destroying the last barrier between them. 

Draco sprung to his feet and reached for Harry just as Harry closed the distance between them, crushing their lips together, hands covering every inch of territory within reach, breaking apart only once they were breathless.

"So," Harry said, "this sodomy thing."

Draco smirked. "I'll show you."


End file.
